KDFS Presents: Nero Vs Scarecrows
by Kenjo Does Fight Scenes
Summary: Welcome to the first installment of Kenjo Does Fight Scenes Presents, where I take your suggestions for fights and make them a reality...kinda. In this first installment Nero is on the way to one of Kyrie's recitals when he is attacked by Scarecrows. How will he overcome this? Read to find out. One-shot, as will be all of the other installments of this.


Kenjo Does Fight Scenes Presents: Nero Vs A Bunch of Scarecrows and Mega Scarecrows

(Hello and welcome to Kenjo Does Fight Scenes Presents, where I take your suggestions for fight scenes and I make them into little one-shot stories. This little account of mine is to help me get better at making fight scenes, so please leave your constructive criticism as well as suggestions in the reviews! For full effect, you may want to play Nero's battle music from the original game... probably on a loop if you can. Now, without further ado, let's begin.)

It was a perfectly normal day in the castle town of Fortuna, and Nero was late for Kyrie's recital... again.

"She's gonna kill me if I make this a regular thing..."

As Nero started running down the final stretch of road that led to the Opera House, several demonic portals appeared on the ground, a Scarecrow emerging from each. The types were varied from Arm and Leg ones, an this pissed Nero off.

"I don't have time for this..."

He started running full-force at an Arm Scarecrow that seemed to be leading the small little pack and leaped at it, sending himself foot-first into the Tripoxylus-filled sac that dared oppose him, sending it flying into it's fellows and knocking them all back a ways.

As the Devil Hunter picked himself up from the ground and brushed himself off, his hand dropped to the revolver at his belt and he grabbed the firearm, bringing it up to point it at the Scarecrows.

"Well... I guess I can kill some time. Those recitals always put me to sleep anyways."

After he finished speaking Nero's Devil Bringer started glowing white. In the meantime, the Scarecrows had picked themselves up and started waddling Nero's way. In response hemade the 'Come hither' gesture with his Devil Bringer, which was now glowing purple. The demons happily accepted the offer, lunging themselves at Nero, who jumpe back to avoid the horizontal slashes from the Scarecrows' Arm-blades.

"That's right, just a little longer..."

Nero brought the Blue Rose up to parry an aerial assault caused by a Leg Scarecrow, grabbing it with the Devil Bringer-which had just started glowing red- and tossing it at the others, sending it flying into it's companions, the demon ending up being impaled on a badly-timed Arm-Blade.

Nero put away the Blue Rose and crossed his arms as he started walking off towards the Opera House, sighing.

"Can't expect much from these things," he said in a bored tone as the group of Scarecrows violently exploded, causing a lkot of red orbs to spill from them, literally being their blood.

Nero was stopped once again as he saw a wall of portals similar to the ones from before.

"Okay, now you're getting me interested," he remarked cockily as his right hand flew to his sword, Red Queen. With a cocky grin on his face, he revved the sword loud and clear, the blade instantly glowing a violent scarlet.

As the demons started spawning, Nero threw Red Queen right into the horde, the blade slashing through Scarecrows in a blaze of flame, the blade's owner casting out his Devil Bringer to catch the blade by it's hilt when it had impaled an enemy and rev it up again, tossing Red Queen back to the hand that it was most comfortable in.

It was then that Nero had noticed that there were quite a few Scarecrows leaping at him, blades extended and ready to sink into his flesh.

"Not today," Nero said with a smirk as he rolled forward, avoiding the mindless demons easily. He reached out with his Devil Bringer and grabbead one of them, slamming it back down into the others.

"Okay, that gave me a little trouble, I'll admit that..." he sheathed Red Queen as he turned around... to see several of the giant, heavily-bladed, pulsing black Mega Scarecrows just waiting to attack.

"Okay, this is just getting annoying!"

A Katana appeared in Nero's Devil Bringer hand as a blue specter appeared behind him.

"Time to stop wasting so much time," nero said in his terrifyingly echoing voice, his glowing red eyes giving a lok that would kill if looks could.

Two of the Mega Scarecrows started rolling at him, their bladed bodies making the demons like living buzz saws, the other throwing it's six arm blades at the Triggered Devil Hunter.

"Not gonna work..." Nero muttered, using the left hand of the specter-his Devil Bringer to grab one of the rolling Scarecrows and throw him at the other rolling one. He then did a quick Maximum Bet, using the sharp X of pure demonic power to knock the blades off course. As Nero looked around, however, he saw that the three Megas were all still moving.

"You guys just don't give up, do you?"

He slowly walked over to the group of recovering Scarecrows, raising the Red Queen in one hand and Yamato-the katana that had formed in his Devil Bringer- in the other.

"Bye."

He revved up Red Queen with his right hand and prepared to slash through a certain dimension with Yamato, sheathing both swords as he appeared on the other side of the Scarecrows, their back-blades flying up into the air as theyshriveled up and died, all being cut in half on their way to the ground.

"Well, this'll be interesting to explain to Kyrie..."

(Alright guys, as I stated at the beginning I would very much appreciate it if you leave your requests for future fight scenes in the reviews (Or by PM) as well as constructive criticism. By the way, just in case I don't know where the character you're suggesting is from put in parenthises (That's the things surrounding these words). Thank you very much and I can't wait to read your suggestions!)


End file.
